


Big Bad Wolf

by GojiHime_99



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GojiHime_99/pseuds/GojiHime_99
Summary: You made the foolish decision to try and steal some of the Matokan relics on your own, and of course, you were spotted by none other than Nightwolf...and he's currently in Revenant form. What's going to happen when he catches you?
Relationships: NightWolf/Reader, Nightwolf/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this smutty idea came to me while talking with a couple people on Tumblr (https://fromthewifecage.tumblr.com/ and https://julieis5ftofdork.tumblr.com/) about how kinky Revenant Nightwolf would be compared to his human self. It's no masterpiece by any means, but hopefully, it's some good Nightwolf smut. There are hardly any fics for him out there!

You knew it was a stupid idea, but you did it anyway thinking maybe, just maybe, you could pull it off. You almost were successful – you had even managed to get what you were after! – but then you were spotted by none other than Nightwolf, guardian warrior of the Matoka. Of course, he was prowling around, keeping an eye out for anyone who would try to steal his tribe’s sacred relics. And, of course, he saw you with the burlap sack of goods and gave chase. What made this all worse was that now he was a Revenant, a human soul tainted by Quan Chi’s dark magic, so there was no telling what he’d do if he caught you.

You were running through the woods as the sun set, grateful Nighwolf had not thrown one of his tomahawks or let loose some arrows. You’d be dead or dying otherwise. Yet this was actually more frightening because he had to be deliberately avoiding use of any long-range weapons. Did he have something worse in store for you once he caught you? You tried not to think about it.

When he did finally grab you from behind, you let out a startled shout only to be quickly silenced by a strong hand over your mouth. You were pulled firmly against his broad chest, and you noticed he was no where near as out of breath as you.

“Trying to steal from the Matoka was foolish,” Nightwolf said, his voice slightly deeper, _darker_ now due to his changed form. “And it will not go unpunished.”

Before you could even react to what he had said, Nightwolf spun you around and pinned you against a nearby tree. You looked up at him, into those eerie glowing eyes of his, and you felt a chill run down your spine. He was so much bigger than you, so tall and muscular, making you feel like a helpless, trapped animal as you clutched the burlap sack to your chest for comfort.

However, as crazy as it sounded, now that you were face to face with him, you couldn’t deny he was an attractive man. You felt a little confused with yourself for thinking of such a thing at a time like this, but his dark grey skin and glowing white eyes didn’t diminish his striking features in the slightest. If anything, this twisted look added a sort of wild flair to his demeanor, and you couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to be this close to him under different circumstances.

“You’re mine now, Little One,” Nightwolf said, and you noticed the faint smirk on his lips and the wicked glint in his eyes. “Come. You need to be taught a lesson.”

Nightwolf grabbed your right arm and dragged you with him. It wasn’t such a tight grip that it was painful but there was no way you could break free from it. Besides, even if you did, he’d catch you again in a flash, and you knew it would make your situation even worse. Maybe if you cooperated, this could all end well for the both of you? You still had the bag of relics, and they were most likely undamaged, so you could just give them back and swear to never do it again. That would work, right? He hadn’t hurt you yet, so there was still some of his humanity left despite the sinister spell Quan Chi had put on him.

Yes, yes, this…this made sense.

Or so you told yourself.

It was dark by the time you reached a secluded cabin in the woods, and he pulled you inside, locking the door behind the both of you before dragging you to the bedroom.

Wait, the bedroom?

“Hand over the relics,” Nightwolf demanded, and you slowly held out the sack for him to take. “On your knees.”

You hesitated for a moment but obeyed, feeling your heart thumping loudly in your ears. Looking up at him once more, you felt a shiver run through you. He loomed over you, staring you down like a wolf who had caught his prey and was preparing to eat you alive. Still, even in that moment, a small part of you felt a strange thrill at the thought of being captured by such a powerful, intimidating, yet undeniably handsome man. Again, under different circumstances, you would be glad to be on your knees for him.

“Who sent you?” Nightwolf demanded.

“No one,” you said, and it was true. “This was all me.”

“So, you came up with this idiotic plan all on your own?”

“Yes—but I’m sorry! It was a dumb decision and I never should have done it! I gave the relics back. They’re not damaged, and clearly, I’m not a threat. I’m not a soldier or spy or warrior…so, so, you can just let me go, and I’ll never try it again! I swear, I won’t. It was wrong, stealing is wrong. It was just a foolish mistake on my part! So, please…let’s let bygones be bygones and…and you can just…let me go?”

“While your apology and humility are appreciated, if I simply let you go, you will not have learned a lesson from all this.”

“Please, please, I’ll do anything!”

“Yes…yes, you will.”

You titled your head, a little puzzled by that comment. You watched as he set down the bag of relics on the floor then went to unfasten his trousers.

Wait, what?!

You stared in shock and awe as Nightwolf pulled out his half-hard cock. Holy shit, he…he was huge! Was—was it always like that or was it somehow Quan Chi’s magic? No, no, that was stupid. It—it had to be all him, all Nightwolf…

“Go on,” Nightwolf ordered as he stepped closer, holding his cock in his right hand.

When you didn’t move or respond, he unhooked a tomahawk from his belt and held the blade near your head.

“I said, go on,” he repeated, his voice lower and more demanding than before.

Reaching up, you took hold of Nightwolf’s cock, still amazed at how big he was. Opening your mouth, you licked the weeping tip once, twice, three times, then you slowly started to take him in. He managed to fit your mouth someway, somehow, and you started to suck him off, swirling your tongue around the shaft whenever you pulled back. It didn’t take long for him to get fully hard, and once he did, you decided to see how far you could take him into your throat. It wasn’t easy, and you choked on it briefly before you had to let him go to catch your breath.

“Very good,” Nightwolf said, and it almost sounded like pleased purr. “But I think you can take more, a naughty little girl like you…what do you think?”

Oh, you could take more – and you did, soon finding yourself deepthroating him as he gripped your hair with his free hand while growling and grunting above you. You choked, moaned and mewled around his thick cock fucking your throat, your eyes watering from your efforts. He made you look into his eyes as you did all this, allowing you to see the fire of an intense and starved longing burning there, a fire that matched the one in your own gaze.

If this was punishment, then you hit the fucking jackpot because this experience was ticking off so many boxes from your kink list. His Revenant form didn’t even register as something unnatural and undead with you anymore. No, he was a gorgeous, dominate, lustful demon to you now, and you were becoming his willing little slave.

“All right, that’s enough,” Nightwolf panted, lightly tugging at your hair.

You reluctantly let his erection slip from your mouth, wondering if this was it and now you were going to be on your way. At the very least, you had wanted him to come down your throat….

“Now, stand up and undress,” Nightwolf said.

You froze. Did he just…?

“Undress,” Nightwolf repeated more insistently as he started to undress as well.

Your body moved before your mind could catch up and once you realized what you were doing, you were almost completely naked. Your cheeks flushed in embarrassment as you removed the last of your clothing, but once you saw Nightwolf nude before you, you were quickly blushing with desire. His body was just as beautiful as his face, and your eyes roamed over his muscles as you felt your fingers almost itch in anticipation to touch him.

“On the bed with you,” Nightwolf said, and this time, you moved without hesitation.

Nightwolf followed you onto the bed, crawling towards you like a wolf stalking his prey, and he trapped you underneath him. You were completely enveloped by this ethereal creature, and while it was certainly daunting, you hadn’t felt more aroused in your whole life. He cupped your face in his hand, his gaze warm and affectionate for a moment, making your heart skip a beat. Then that feral glint returned to his eyes before he started moving down your body, kissing his way between your breasts and over your stomach.

“Wh-what are you doing?” You asked, although you had a pretty good idea.

“Well, My Dear,” he began as he got settled between your thighs. “You’ve been caught by the big bad wolf…and now…I’m going to eat you.”

He flashed you a devilish grin before he dove in and proceeded to lick and suck your pussy without mercy. You squeaked in shock at how rough his wet tongue was on your clit, your hands reaching out to clutch the bedsheets for purchase as you arched off the bed.

Was he always this good or was this some crazy byproduct of his Revenant form?

When Nightwolf started using his fingers, thrusting them deep and rubbing all the right spots in your pussy, you knew you wouldn’t last very long. He watched you with those fierce glowing eyes of his, clearly pleased with the effect he had on you, and let out a low growl against your sex. With a choked cry you came hard on his fingers, gushing onto them and the bedsheets under you. He didn’t stop any of his ministrations, though, until you were a quivering mess of bliss and oversensitivity, pleading in a shaky voice for him to let you rest.

Thankfully, he showed you some mercy and let you lay limp on the bed as you recovered from your orgasm. You looked up at him between your legs, watching him lick his lips slowly, deliberately, his intense gaze never leaving you.

“On your stomach,” Nightwolf said once you had caught your breath.

You did as he requested, rolling over onto your stomach and letting out a little contented sigh. You were quickly startled by a firm slap on your ass, a loud squeak leaving your mouth as your eyes widened and your body tensed. There was another and another, and while your ass stung after each strike, you couldn’t deny it felt kind of…good. Like…really, _really_ good.

“Now, what did you do wrong?” Nightwolf asked, and he slapped your ass again.

“I-I tried to steal the r-relics,” you replied, groaning when you received another slap.

“Correct. What will you not attempt to do again?”

Smack.

“I w-won’t steal!”

Smack.

“Correct. And why is that?”

Smack.

“Because s-stealing is w-wrong!”

Smack.

“Good girl….and now, you get another treat.”

You felt Nightwolf’s cock press against your soaked entrance and push in, making you gasp. God, he was huge, stretching you to your limit and filling you so deeply, more deeply than anything. To your relief, he did give you time to adjust once he was completely buried inside, stretching out over your back and trapping you in his embrace. His mouth latched onto the left side of your neck, sucking firmly on the skin before gently biting down, then licking the dark red mark. You felt his mouth move lower, to your shoulder, and he bit down harder, making you gasp and shudder beneath him. That one would certainly leave a bruise behind for several days, and you felt a rush of arousal go straight to your core at the very thought.

When Nightwolf started thrusting, he was slow and careful at first, gauging your reaction to being filled by his long, thick cock. You felt stuffed, so incredibly, wonderfully _stuffed_ , and you were so tight around him you could feel his cock throb inside your pussy. His mouth continued kissing, licking and biting at your neck and shoulders, aiming to leave more marks behind on your smooth skin so that you would remember who you belonged to.

“Please,” you moaned when you became desperate for him to just fuck you already.

“Please, what, My Dear?” Nightwolf asked, and you could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Please, fuck me, Wolf Daddy!”

You blushed and let out a sharp gasp once you realized what you had just blurted out. You weren’t sure how Nightwolf would react, and you worried that he might pull out of you and leave you aching for him for as long as he saw fit.

“Wolf Daddy?” he repeated. “Hmm…. that’s an interesting one.”

“I’m sorry,” you said. “I didn’t mean to –”

“No, I like it. Keep calling me that.”

Oh, this was too fucking perfect.

“Please, Wolf Daddy, fuck me!” you begged, almost whined. “I want it—I need it!”

“My pleasure,” he purred into your ear, and you barely had time to brace yourself before he started pounding into you.

You lost it at that point, grabbing onto the sheets and pillows and letting your pleasure be known as you shamelessly moaned, panted, gasped, cursed, and begged. _Fuck_ , you were going to feel him between your legs for days, and he may have just ruined you for anyone else. How could anyone be this perfect, Revenant or not? If this was how he planned to dish out “punishment,” you were seriously considering committing all kinds of petty “crimes” just so this big bad wolf could hunt you down and make you his again and again.

“You’re a noisy little thing,” Nightwolf commented with a breathless laugh.

“I can’t help it,” you whimpered. “You’re…you’re so…”

“No, I _want_ you to be as loud as you want.” He leaned close so his mouth was by your ear. “So, by all means...” His voice became a low, sensual growl, “Howl for me.”

This was un _real_!

Nightwolf pulled you up so you were on all fours, continuing to give you the fucking of your life as his fingers dug into your hips to keep pulling you back against him and onto his perfect dick. You were glad no one else was around because if there had been, they’d be getting an ear full as you weren’t holding anything back. If he wanted you to howl, then you’d fucking howl to your heart’s content. You’d howl to the moon and back if he requested it just as long as he didn’t stop making you feel so damn _good_.

“I think you wanted me to catch you,” Nightwolf ground out, giving your ass a slap. “I think you did this on purpose, knowing I’d chase you.” He reached out and grabbed a fist-full of your hair. “Tell me the truth….”

“I wanted it!” You confessed. “I wanted you to hunt me down and fuck me, make me yours!”

“How did I know?” Nightwolf chuckled darkly. “Well, do you still want to be mine, hmm?”

“Yes, yes! Please! I’m yours!”

Nightwolf pulled you against him, using one arm to keep you upright and slipping the hand of his other arm between your legs to play with your clit. You mewled and moaned for him, feeling almost light-headed as you felt your second orgasm fast approaching. All the while, he whispered dirty, filthy, sexy things into your ear, making you tighter and wetter around him and making him thrust into you that much harder.

“You’re so close,” he grunted. “I can feel it…go on…let go for me…”

Not long after that, you came hard on his cock with a shout, your body shaking with the force of your orgasm. Nightwolf fingers continued rubbing your clit, drawing it out in waves as he breathed heavily against your neck, telling you in a gruff voice how you were “such a good girl” for him, that you felt so deliciously wonderful around him that you were going to make him come.

“Please come inside me,” you panted. “Please, Wolf Daddy…”

Still holding you tightly against him, Nightwolf bit down hard onto your shoulder and growled as he thrust roughly into you a few more times before coming deep inside, filling you to the brim with his release. He held you to him for a short while longer as both of you tried to catch your breath, your eyes drooping from exhaustion as you felt him lick and kiss the bite mark on your shoulder to soothe it.

After pulling out of you, Nightwolf helped lay you down on the bed before he collapsed next to you.

“Wolf Daddy, huh?” Nightwolf said, and you giggled.

“Yeah, it just sort of popped into my head,” You said as you turned to face him.

“I wouldn’t mind if you called me that again,” and he sounded so sweet and shy.

“Oh, most certainly!”

Nightwolf’s expression and gaze shifted then, revealing concern.

“Was I too rough?” he asked, his voice softer now. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, of course not,” you assured him. “If you had done something I didn’t like, I would have used the safe word. So, don’t worry, please. I enjoyed all of it immensely!”

“All right,” he said, but he still looked sad. “I know I have managed to find a way to control this…this darkness in me while I’m in this form, but…I worry I might lose control of it at some point and…and accidentally hurt you.”

You reached out and cupped his face in your hand as you gave him a loving smile.

“That won’t happen, Grey,” you told him. “You could never hurt me, no matter what, not even in this state. We’ll get you back to normal here soon but in the meantime, I still trust you. So, please, don’t worry, ok? It’s going to be fine.”

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment than nodding as a warm smile appeared on his face.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” you replied before leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
